


Yakuza!!! On Ice

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Katsuki is yakuza family, Light hearted yakuza AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Yuuri's Yakuza Protective Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: When Viktor Nikiforov came to Japan to be Katsuki Yuuri's coach, he didn't expect Yuuri to be the son of Katsuki family who ran the one of the biggest yakuza group in Japan.This one is meant to be light-hearted yakuza!AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea when I was re-watching Gokusen, and thought, what if Yuuri's family was yakuza? How could Viktor coach Yuuri with scary men breathing down his neck in case he disrespected their little Master?
> 
> And this fic was born! Thank you for my sweet Beta to help me with this! You worked hard, Sweetie~!
> 
> Disclaimer: Me own none.
> 
> Tell me what do you think~!

 

**Yu-topia Katsuki Onsen**

**Hasetsu, Japan**

 

“Who the fuck called Yuuri and told him about Vicchan before his competition, HUH?!” Katsuki Mari threw her piercing glare at the crowds that were gathering in Yu-topia, Katsuki’s lounge where the public viewing of  the Figure Skating Grand Prix Final was being held. Despite their scary look,  the first daughter of Katsuki-gumi, Japan’s  most infamous yakuza group looked down in guilt. Some of them were mumbling amongst themselves, and looking at each other. “Takeshi!”

A big burly man in his mid-twenties, Nishigori Takeshi, tensed when he heard his name being called. “O-Ojou!” he looked up at the scary woman.

“Do you know who disobeyed my orders,  and decided it would be smart to call Yuuri about the death of his childhood pet,   _before_ his performance?” Mari growled.

“I… I don’t know, Ojou!” Takeshi said quickly and looked around nervously.

Mari’s gaze swept across the room dangerously. “If Yuuri somehow can’t  perform his best because of this, prepare to lose your finger…”

The room gulped nervously and looked at the TV screen, cheering  for Katsuki Yuuri.

And in that competition, Yuuri received a grave loss, by flubbing his jumps.

Mari swore up and down, while her parents tried to calm their daughter, who was ready for blood while swinging her baseball bat down.

Bless Toshiya-oyassan and Hiroko-anesan, who was able to calm their ruthless daughter down.

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri came home to Hasetsu, he forgot how much he missed the town. When he stepped into the train station after a long flight from Detroit to Fukuoka International Airport, Yuuri was weary. He was slightly afraid to come home after disastrous performance in the Grand Prix Final, and his embarrassing defeat in the Nationals. He decided to finish his school quickly and tell  Celestino, his coach, that he would return to Japan.

Celestino only nodded in agreement when Yuuri ended his tutelage,  and returned home to Hasetsu. Right now, Yuuri was nervous. He was the son of one of the biggest and infamous yakuza groups in Japan; Hasetsu-gumi, with the main quarter in Hasetsu, Saga, yet had influence all over the country and even international reputation. His father was the kumicho and his mother was an ex-assassin. The family lived in the onsen resort in Hasetsu, owned by the family. His family ran at least 2000 businesses, both legal and illegal, along with 500 yakuza group and gangs.

Now, don’t get him wrong. Yuuri loved his family, and his father’s closest subordinate, who lived in the inn, but they could be overbearing. In addition, his family practically owned Hasetsu, so everyone knew him, and Yuuri wasn’t ready to face the people after his utter failure. He nervously fixed his beanie and jacket, making sure his mask covered his face before anyone recognized him.

As he stepped down the station towards the exit, he gasped at the sight of his posters plastered all over the station’s wall.

Oh, God… his family could be really embarrassing.

“Yuuri! Welcome home…!” a woman’s voice called out his name from behind the electronic gate, carrying a banner with his name written across.

“Mi-Minako-sensei!” Yuuri blushed and walked up to his ballet instructor.

“I came to pick you up!” Okukawa Minako smiled happily and hugged her student. Yuuri could feel the stares stab at him.

_“Is it Yuuri-bocchan?”_

_“Bocchan is coming home?”_

_“I haven’t seen him lately…”_

_“Heard he bombed the competition last year…”_

Yuuri blushed in embarrassment. Of course people knew. Yuuri was ashamed he was coming home with a failure. He should’ve just stayed in Detroit. At least no one knew him there. But he missed his family, and there was no use staying in America if he was already contemplating on retirement. He was 23 years old after all. Maybe with his business degree, he could help his father, mother, and Mari-neechan to run their family business (hopefully the legal ones).

Minako pulled Yuuri along, telling him about what was happening in Hasetsu lately. The town was quiet as usual, his family was okay. There was no wars for turf lately since no yakuza group or gang was crazy enough to attack Hasetsu-gumi in their home turf, Hasetsu. Of course, like everyone in Hasetsu, Minako-sensei knew about Yuuri’s family. So far, he managed to hide his familial ties with the yakuza, in order to compete as a figure skater. When they heard his last name was Katsuki, just like the boss of Hasetsu-gumi, they brushed it off as coincidence, since Katsuki was pretty common name apparently.

“Yuuri, let’s greet everybody in town! Everyone is so eager to see you after five years!” Minako said.

“A-ah… Minako-sensei… Actually, I’m a bit tired,” Yuuri mumbled. “I think I’ll just go home for now…” he couldn’t say he didn’t want to see the disappointment in people’s face. He was an embarrassment to the family after all.

“I see,” Minako nodded, and walked along with Yuuri to the inn. Yuuri was quiet the whole way to the inn. The familiar sight of Yu-topia Katsuki, made Yuuri’s heart lighter, especially when he saw familiar faces of his father’s kobun. When Yuuri and Minako arrived at the gate, the kobun looked up to see who arrived at their head-quarters, and smiled happily when they saw Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

“Oyassan! Anesan! Bocchan is home!” one of the saikou-komon that Yuuri recognized as Tanaka-san ran into the house to call Yuuri’s father and mother. The other kobuns quickly lined up, based on their ranks and seniority in the family and bowed.

“WELCOME HOME, BOCCHAN!!”

Yuuri jumped in surprise, flustered by their enthusiastic greeting. He rubbed his head shyly, face flushed from embarrassment. He saw his father and mother walk out of their home, followed closely by Mari.

“Yuuri…!” his mother ran up to Yuuri and hugged him. “Welcome home, Yuuri,” Hiroko said gently to her son.

“I’m home, Mom,” Yuuri smiled, enjoying being hugged by his mother. Once his mother released him, his father hugged Yuuri happily. Watching Toshiya and Hiroko’s  harmless appearances, no one could guess they were the head of Hasetsu-gumi.

“Let’s go inside, Yuuri. I have prepared katsudon for you,” Hiroko said gently.

“Thanks, Mom, but before that…” Yuuri smiled sadly.

 

* * *

 

 

He sat in front of an altar, where there was a photo of young Yuuri hugging a brown poodle. Vicchan, his childhood pet and Yuuri’s friend. It was a shock when one of the kobun called him before his short program and told him Vicchan had passed away. Distraught, Yuuri quickly called his sister and asked if it was true. Mari told Yuuri she didn’t mean to let Yuuri find out right before his program, but when he heard it, his world crumbled.

He delivered his worst performance, and after that, his defeat in Grand Prix Final became his downfall, and he bonked in the  Nationals.

Yuuri prayed for Vicchan in silence, before he heard the door slide open. He turned around and saw his sister leaning casually against the door.

“Yuuri, welcome home,” she smiled at her younger brother.

“Mari-neechan…” his older sister still looked the same, except her dyed blonde hair had been cut shorter than the last time Yuuri saw her. “It’s been awhile. Sorry for visiting when things are quite busy,” Yuuri said, he remembered the headlines he read on the Japanese news lately about increasing gang activities around.

“How long are you staying in Hasetsu? Will you help with the family business?” Mari casually pulled out a pack of cigarettes,  and slipped one between her lips, before lighting it up.

“Eh?” Yuuri was startled at the question. “Why suddenly…?”

“Well, you finished your college degree in business. What will you do from now on?” Mari asked. “I’ve talked  to Father about this, and he thought you would  be ready to take care some of our legal businesses,” Mari said. Yuuri didn’t say anything; he just looked down to his lap. “If you want to continue skating, I will support you.”

Yuuri only smiled nervously. “I think… I need more time to think it over…” he said slowly.

“Hmm… well, go soak in the onsen and relax,” Mari said. She turned around and left Yuuri to contemplate his future.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri missed the onsen. Well, he missed his family inn. Despite the scary looking kobun living in the inner part of the inn, Yu-topia Katsuki was an operating inn. His mother had taken the duty upon herself to handle the kitchen, with the help from the cooks; his father happily handled the front office. Mari was always out, running their other businesses. He might not have a normal family, but he loved them nonetheless.

After soaking in the onsen, Yuuri got out, and put on his clothes. He dried his hair and walked towards the lounge where he could see Minako, who was having a drinking party with the group’s wakagashira, or second-in-command, Nishigori Takeda, father of Nishigori Takeshi. Along with them were several senior advisors and a few lower kobun. On the TV, they were watching World Championship that was being held in Tokyo this year.

“Man, I really wanted to go,” Minako whined and took a large gulped from her glass. “If only you were in it, Yuuri, you could’ve told me the skaters hotel room numbers…”

“I wouldn’t tell you,” Yuuri said. “You expect me to be your one-man ticket agency to score you some tickets, don’t you?”

“That’s not true! I’ve been supporting you!” Minako whined.

Yuuri’s eyes went to the TV as the camera showed  Viktor Nikiforov practicing his moves on the warm up area.

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and his face was slightly flushed.

Nishigori Takeda took notice of Yuuri’s face as he quickly snatched the remote from Minako and quickly switched the channel. “What about soccer? Sagan Tosu is having a match right now,” he flicked the channel. He was afraid their family’s favorite Bocchan would cry because he couldn’t participate in World Championship. Everyone in the inn had been tip-toeing around the subject, and it seemed only Ojou who was brave enough to bring up the subject to Yuuri.

“Hey! I was watching skating!” Minako protested.

“Sagan Tosu?” Toshiya peeked out from his office.

“Shouldn’t you work, Kumicho?” Takeda laughed at his boss, while Toshiya Katsuki joined everyone to watch the soccer match.

Yuuri just smiled at his family’s antics. Quietly he went to his room and got his skates. He put them in his backpack and he sneaked out of the inn while everyone was still fighting over which match they should watch. Yuuri just smiled when he met his mother outside.

“Hm? Where are you going, Yuuri?” Hiroko asked.

“Sorry, I’m going to practice for a bit,” Yuuri said to his mother, and jogged out of the inn. He heard his mother say ‘take care’ before he entered the slightly crowded street. Everyone was smiling and waved at Yuuri in a familiar manner.

“Bocchan, welcome home!”

“Are you going to Ice Castle today, Yuuri-bocchan?”

“Good evening, Bocchan!”

Yuuri was just laughing and waved at everyone. Grandma Yuki looked really happy when she handed Yuuri her homemade taiyaki so he could snack on it after practice. Yuuri thanked the old lady and said he would send another bottle of sake, that Grandma Yuki loved so much. Yuuri’s heart felt a bit lighter when he realized no one blamed him for his failure. Everyone was still the same.

He continued to jog until he was in front of the Ice Castle, Hasetsu Skating Rink. He stepped into the building,  and was quickly greeted by the sight of a young brunette arranging the skates from behind the counter.

“Excuse me,” Yuuri greeted softly.

“Our regular hours are over,” the woman said without taking her eyes off her work. She put the skates into its proper place before turning around to see Yuuri, who was standing there awkwardly.

“I-It’s been awhile… Yuuko-san…” Yuuri mumbled shyly, moving his legs nervously.

“Yuuri-kun!” her eyes widened with recognition. She jumped happily to the counter when she realized it was really Yuuri. “Come on! Just call me Yuu-chan!” she said happily at the sight of her best friend.

“S-sorry…” Yuuri mumbled.

“Oh, you came to skate, right? Go on,” Yuuko smiled.

“I-I can…?” Yuuri asked slowly.

“You want to skate alone, right? I’ll protect you,” she gave a cute wink at Yuuri, which made the man blush lightly.

Yuuko was Yuuri’s rinkmate, two years his senior. She was dubbed as the Ice Castle’s Madonna, and she was Yuuri’s idol. Yuuko was the one who dragged him into the world of ice skating, and Minako also gave him a push to try it, Yuuri fell in love with the ice when he stepped onto it. Yuuko and Nishigori Takeshi, Nishigori Takeda’s son, were two of Yuuri’s best friend in Hasetsu. Yuuko didn’t care about Yuuri’s family background, and Takeshi felt more like a big brother to him, always looking out for Yuuri in his own way.

It was Yuuko who introduced him to Viktor Nikiforov by watching Viktor’s performance during his day in World Junior Championship. Yuuri remembered the way his heart pounded at the beautiful sight of the long haired teenager dancing, clad in a dark costume adorned with glittering crystals. He remembered the day he and Yuuko spent copying Viktor. It was the happiest time in his life.

When Yuuko told him Viktor had a poodle, Yuuri asked his parents for a poodle as well and named him Viktor. He called the poodle Vicchan, and Vicchan had been with Yuuri ever since. At least until his departure to Detroit, to further his figure skating career.

Yuuri finished tying on his skates, and carefully stepped onto the ice. He felt calmer once he felt the solid ice under his skates. He took off his glasses and set them on the partition, where Yuuko was leaning on.

“Um… I want Yuu-chan to see this,” Yuuri mumbled quietly. “I’ve been practicing it since the competitions were over. Please watch.”

Yuuko nodded and watch Yuuri skate over to the center of the rink. There was no music. Just Yuuri and the ice, but Yuuko recognized the starting pose.

It was Viktor Nikiforov’s FS program “Stay Close to Me”.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri felt lighter when he got home. He met Takeshi, his childhood friend who was also Yuuko’s husband and their triplets, Axel, Lutz, and Loop. Takeshi teased him, saying Yuuri was bigger than him now, and patted his chubby stomach. Yuuri could only whine, after Minako chewed him up for not keeping his figure perfect. Yuuri couldn’t blame anyone. He gained weight easily, and all the anxiety from competitions and the death of his dog put too much stress on Yuuri,  he started to  binge eat.

But still, he knew everyone supported him. He still couldn’t decide what he would do in the future. He knew he still wanted to skate. But Yuuri wondered what he would need, to be able to skate on his own. He sighed, and laid down on his bed. The memories of his last Grand Prix Final were still fresh in his mind. Losing Vicchan, flubbing all of his jumps, being not good enough to be recognized by Viktor Nikiforov… Yuuri curled up tighter.

_“A commemorative photo? Sure!”_

Yuuri groaned, and buried his face deeper into his pillow. He was tired.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good evening, Bocchan!” one of the new kobun, Tanaka, greeted Yuuri when he walked out of the onsen in the evening after spending his day in Minako’s dance studio.

“Good evening, Tanaka-san,” Yuuri smiled, and headed to the lounge where he found several kobuns, having their dinner, drinking, reading newspaper, or simply chatting with each other. They greeted Yuuri as usual, which the skater returned with nervous smile. It was hard getting used to this atmosphere again after five years of lazy lonely mornings in Detroit with just Phichit Chulanont, his rinkmate and best friend.

Yuuri sat in front of the TV, and switched the channel until he found sports news. It was the coverage of Russia’s next season skating team, with Yuri Plisetsky starting his senior debut in the next Grand Prix. Yuuri watched as the Russian Yuri talked casually to Viktor on the TV, and he saw the jumps that Yuri Plisetsky could do. The newscaster was right. This might be the era of two champions for Russia.

The bar was set higher this time. If Yuuri wanted to compete on the same ice with Viktor, he had to find a way. The Japanese skater got up from his seat and walked back to his room. He stared at his collection of Viktor posters, covering most of his walls, and contemplated about his life.

He heard his phone ringing, Yuuri reached for it and saw a message from Takeshi. He opened the message which linked onto a video from Youtube. Yuuri’s face flushed when he saw his face on the thumbnail, his heart almost stopped when he saw the title of the video.

 

**_[Katsuki Yuuri] Tried to Skate Viktor Nikiforov’s FS Program [Stay Close to Me]_ **

 

His phone rang again, this time it was a call from Takeshi.

“B-Bocchan! I’m sorry! The triplets uploaded the video of you on the internet and it went viral…” Takeshi apologized.

Yuuri could hear Yuuko was scolding the triplets while they were crying in the background. He could feel his life leaving his body. He didn’t hear what Takeshi said next as he slumped down on the floor.

“Good night…” he whimpered, before his bedroom door burst open, and a really angry Minako, followed by Nishigori-san and several younger kobun of the family were  trailing behind his ballet instructor.

“What’s with the video, Yuuri?! It has been viral and re-tweeted everywhere?!” Minako screamed, but Yuuri chose to not listening to their questions anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bocchan! Oyassan and Anesan are waiting for you in the lounge!”

Yuuri woke up at the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. He yawned sleepily and rubbed the sleep out of  his eyes,  before reaching out for his glasses. He put them on before walking to the door,  he opened the bedroom door. In front of the door, he could see Tanaka looking at him nervously.

“Is something wrong, Tanaka-san?” Yuuri asked.

“Uh… well… Oyassan wants to tell you directly, Bocchan,” Tanaka mumbled, and bowed before he took off to attend his duties. Yuuri only looked at the man’s reaction in confusion as he walked slowly to the lounge, where he found his father, mother, sister, and Nishigori-san along with a few senior advisors sitting around the table.

“Mom? Dad?” Yuuri mumbled. “Good morning, everyone…”

“Good morning, Yuuri,” Hiroko smiled sweetly to her son.

Yuuri smiled, and stepped closer to take a seat, but before he could do anything something big and brown had tackled him down to the floor. It took awhile for Yuuri to realized it was a dog. A poodle to be exact. A very large, fluffy warm poodle.

“V-Vicchan…?” Yuuri stared at the large dog in shock. It was impossible. Vicchan wasn’t this big. “No… you’re not Vicchan. But you still look familiar…” Yuuri mumbled as he looked at the dog carefully.

“Doesn’t she look like our Vicchan?” Toshiya walked up to his son and smiled. “She came in with a really good looking foreigner. He’s soaking in the onsen at the moment…”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. No. There was no way…! He quickly got up and ran towards the onsen, to the surprise of everyone. He didn’t bother to stop, when he burst into the washing room and looked around. No way… no way… his mind kept repeating the same mantra until he opened the glass door towards the outdoor bath and Yuuri stopped.

“V-Viktor…” his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a very handsome man with silver hair soaking in the far side of the onsen with towel on top of his head. “Why… are you here…?”

Yuuri watched as the man took off his towel, and stood up proudly, body in full display, yet he stood there, looking all confident while being buck naked.

“Yuuri! From now on I’ll be your coach!” Viktor Nikiforov striked a pose proudly, with his hand extended towards Yuuri. “I’ll make you win the Grand Prix Final!”

Time stopped for Yuuri at the moment,  until he let out an inhuman screech.

“EEEEEEEEEHHHHH…???!!!!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ojou : Young lady  
> Oyassan: Lit. means "Father", uses to call the leader of yakuza group in the family.  
> Anesan: Lit. means "big sis", uses to call the female members of yakuza.  
> Kumicho: family head  
> Kobun: Lit. means "foster child", refering to the subordinates in yakuza group.  
> Bocchan: Young Master
> 
> I'm sorry if I miss translate the term used, or if I used it wrongly. Feel free to correct me. And also, this work does not depict the real life yakuza. Everything is written based on my understanding from other anime, manga, books, and internet. Please, do not hesitate to correct me if I'm wrong~
> 
> You can find me in [Tumblr](https://aquaregiastuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
